This disclosure relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to testing of computer software on a computer system.
Quality assurance testing of computer software may be performed using various test cases that are generated by, for example, a test engineer. The expected results of the quality assurance testing of the computer software using a test case may be embedded in the test case itself. This may require changes to the test case if the functionality of the computer software that is being tested changes, or if the expected results are coded incorrectly or incompletely into the test case. Logic changes in the computer system, such as changes in messages, return, error, or reason codes, on which the quality assurance testing is being performed may also introduce errors into a test case, requiring changes to one or more test cases to reflect the logic changes.